parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Little Mer-Misty (NatureRules1 Version)
NatureRules1's Movie Spoof of The Little Mermaid. Cast: * Ariel - Misty (from Pokemon) * Prince Eric - Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) * Flounder - Serengeti Thomson's Gazelle Fawn (Eudorcas thomsonii nasalis) * Sebastian - Meerkat (Suricata suricatta) and Central African Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus massaicus) * Scuttle - Toco Toucan (Ramphastos toco) * King Triton - Norman (from Pokemon) * Ursula - Jessie (from Pokemon) * Flotsam and Jetsam - Spotted Hyenas (Crocuta crocuta) * Harold the Seahorse - Grant's Zebra (Equus quagga boehmi) * Grimsby - Tulio Monteiro (from Rio) * Carlotta - Linda Flynn-Fletcher (from Phineas and Ferb) * Chef Louis - Sulley (from Monsters. Inc) * Max - Pikachu (from Pokemon) * Priest - Benson (from Regular Show) * Ursula as Vanessa - Vanessa Doofenshmirtz (from Phineas and Ferb) * Aquata - May (from Pokemon) * Andrina - Dawn (from Pokemon) * Arista - Iris (from Pokemon Best Wishes) * Attina - Serena (from Pokemon XY) * Adella - Mallow (from Pokemon Sun and Moon) * Alana - Lana (from Pokemon Sun and Moon) * Sailors in "Fathoms Below" - Kristoff (from Frozen), Wreck-It-Ralph and Genie (from Aladdin) * Glut the Shark - Baryonyx walkeri * Jig Dancing Sailors - Various Phineas and Ferb Characters * Sailors during Storm - Pacha (from The Emperor's New Groove), Dracula (from Hotel Transylvania), Skips (from Regular Show) and Various Gravity Falls Characters * Fish on The Plate - Northwestern Wolf (Canis lupus occidentalis) * Sturgeon and the Ray - Eastern Red-Tailed Hawk (Buteo jamaicensis borealis) and Eastern Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus virginianus) * Newt on the Flute - Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) * Carp on the Harp - Serval (Leptailurus serval hindeio) * Plaice on the Bass - Western Lowland Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla gorilla) * Bass on the Brass - North American River Otter (Lontra canadensis canadensis) * Chub on the Tub - Asian Black Bear (Ursus thibetanus laniger) * Fluke that is the Duke of Soul - Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Ray that can Play - Styan's Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens fulgens) * Lings on the Strings - Guanacos (Lama guanicoe) * Trout Rocking Out - Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) * Blackfish that Sings - Nile Hippopotamus (Hippopotamus amphibius amphibius) * Smelt and the Sprat - North American River Otters (Lontra canadensis canadensis), Muskrats (Ondatra zibethicus), Mallards (Anas platyrhynchos), Wood Ducks (Aix sponsa), Canvasbacks (Aythya valisineria), Hooded Mergansers (Lophodytes cucullatus), Green-Winged Teals (Anas carolinensis), Northern Shovelers (Spatula clypeata), Northern Pintails (Anas acuta), Giant Canada Geese (Branta canadensis maxima), Snow Geese (Anser caerulescens), Trumpeter Swans (Cygnus buccinator), Common Loons (Gavia immer), American Coots (Fulica americana), Lesser Sandhill Cranes (Antigone canadensis canadensis), Whooping Cranes (Grus americana), Great Blue Herons (Ardea herodias), Roseate Spoonbills (Platalea ajaja), American White Ibises (Eudocimus albus), Wood Storks (Mycteria americana), Great Egrets (Ardea alba), Anhingas (Anhinga anhinga), American White Pelicans (Pelecanus erythrorhynchos), Red-Winged Blackbirds (Agelaius phoeniceus), Yellow-Headed Blackbirds (Xanthocephalus xanthocephalus), Alligator Snapping Turtles (Macrochelys temminckii), Red-Eared Sliders (Trachemys scripta elegans), American Alligators (Alligator mississippiensis) and American Bullfrogs (Lithobates catesbeianus) * Blowing Blowfish - Eastern Moose (Alces alces americana) * 3 Washerwoman - Twilight Sparkle (Sci-Twi), Applejack Sunset Shimmer (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) Category:NatureRules1 Category:The Little Mermaid Movies Category:The Little Mermaid Movie Spoofs